


[art] Inside

by la_dissonance



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (slightly. due to chaos's everything.), Art with text, Body Horror, Consentacles, Digital Art, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Size Difference, This is technically speaking, but only because everyone is related to literally everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: Chaos wants to see what Zagreus and Thanatos do together.
Relationships: Chaos/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	[art] Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> The images should resize to fit the width of your device - view on a larger screen for higher res!
> 
> Content notes on the nsfw image: there is nudity, but no genitals showing. If one zooms way in, there's the implication of tentacle fucking, but it may not be immediately apparent. The void in Chaos's abdomen suggested by the official art features prominently; the artist has imaged that it is full of tentacles and has placed Zag inside it. The artist has further extrapolated that the boa (?) of skulls (?) Chaos wears is not literally part of their body and may be removed.

"You and Thanatos have entered a relationship; I have sensed it. Respond." 

"Yes, Master Chaos. We have. I'm, um, I'm really happy about it."

"What is it like, this relationship?"

"..."

"You may respond." 

"It's - oh, how can I describe? He's - when we're together, I feel -"

"Some things transcend the bounds of what can be put into words."

"Hah! I mean, yes, Master Chaos, I guess they do."

"Bring him here. You may show me."

  


* * *

  


"You have brought him, and quickly. I am pleased."

"Zag, are you _blushing_? That's cute." 

"Shut up, let me introduce you."

"There will be no introduction necessary. Thanatos is familiar to me, though I do not know him the same way I know you. Will you show me now? Respond."

"Oh, right now? Just like this? I guess I didn't know why I thought otherwise, you always get straight to the point."

"Zag, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Very sure. Master Chaos is curious, I want to show them. And...I want to show you off."

  


* * *

  


"Thank you for the demonstration, it has been illuminating. I have a request."

"...yeah?"

"Than! That's _Primordial Chaos,_ you can't just talk to them that way?"

"Mmphm. Too fucked out t'care. You talk."

"What is your request, Master Chaos?"

"I have observed enough. I would like to participate. Will you permit it?"

  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


"Than - just like that - oh, _oh_ , Master Chaos, I need -"

"What is it you need? Though I make no promises, perhaps I can provide it."

"Inside me, I need - something inside me, please -"

"That is possible." 

"Fuck, Zag, they're - oh, if only you could see the way you look right now."

"I do not recall permitting you to stop, Thanatos. Return to your task."

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> (needless to say, they make regular trips back)
> 
> Big thanks to grimdarkfandango and alpheratz for cheerleading!! they were both a big help when i was like "ahhh deadlines" and "ahhh can't post snippets" and just "ahhhhhh" generally <333
> 
> Stefanyeah, I hope you enjoyed the porn! This trio was very inspiring to work with, as were your list of smutty likes. I've been having fucky thoughts about Chaos since I started playing the game, so thanks for the excuse to make something for them!


End file.
